Undeniable Intermission: Master and Man Servant
by b-w-williams
Summary: What started out as role-play... PWP, sort of...


**Title: **Undeniable Intermission: Master and Man-Servant

**Summary:** What started out as role-play...

**Warnings:**Smutty-smutty-smut-smut! And maybe a tinge of coercion - if you really think Ianto's that weak.

**A/N:** The second intermission before Undeniable returns and things are hotting up! If the first was a teaser then this is a taster, yum yum!

* * *

"IANTO!"

Jack's voice boomed across the Hub, bouncing off the conglomeration of old brick, damp stone and reflective metal, loud enough that it should have caused everyone to jump right out of their skins.

Should have, but didn't.

Tosh's hearing was currently impaired by the earbuds she'd connected to her computer (for work purposes only, she had assured them) and after a brief upward flicker of dark lashes, she returned her attention to her screens, entirely unruffled by the muted call.

Owen, though his ears were clear, made no sign of hearing the shout at all; possibly because he'd lost his startle reflex upon death, despite the fact that he needed it now more than ever. Or perhaps he simply didn't care, which was just as likely.

Ianto, for his part, did flinch, but only inwardly, so accustomed was he to hearing his name yelled out in such a manner. Still, that internal recoil occurred each and every time, because if Jack forwent the use of the comm. system, it meant one of two things: either the Captain was honest to God furious about something, or he was intentionally trying to aggravate the young man.

Ianto continued to stare at the report he was working on, wondering which of the two it might be this time. Considering the recent rollercoaster of events either was possible and Ianto wasn't entirely sure which he'd prefer at that particular moment. He happened to be _very_ busy that day.

"IAAAAAAANNN-TOOOOOO!"

Sighing, Ianto saved the document, recognising the pitch of Jack's voice now and realising that he might as well get it over and done with, because he definitely wouldn't get any peace until he relented.

He passed the sofa where Owen was sprawled with the least amount of decorum a person could possibly display, even a dead one apparently, and an open magazine covering half of his face. He could almost have passed for being asleep (if Ianto hadn't already known he _couldn't_ sleep) but the smirk that was visible beneath the edge of the magazine ruined the entire facade of slumber.

"Shut up," Ianto growled, before the other man could say anything, but the pre-emptive strike served only to make Owen explode with laughter. Ianto stalked into Jack's office with the sound of hilarity following close behind and the urge to sew the dead man's lips together. He wouldn't feel any pain, after all...

"Close the door," Jack said, disrupting the pleasing thoughts of torture and Ianto stopped, sighed, and turned back to do so. Thankfully the command meant that Owen's chuckling could no longer be heard, but it also meant that he was now shut in with Jack, and that was always a dangerous situation to be in, no matter the immortal's mood.

"You hollered, Sir?" Ianto asked. He lingered by the door, hands behind his back, and waited to hear what game had taken Jack's fancy this time.

Due to the new development in their relationship, the introduction of a certain kind of _tone_into the majority of their private encounters, Ianto was increasingly wary whenever Jack began to act the way he was currently acting; in short, when he was behaving more like 'The Captain' than usual.

And the man in question was undoubtedly in that frame of mind right then, if the steepled fingers and calculating gaze were anything to go by.

"I find myself vexed, Mr. Jones," Jack declared, and the younger man bit his tongue so as not to laugh at the very precise way in which he pronounced those words. "Yes, very vexed indeed."

There was a pause and Ianto realised he was supposed to play a verbal role in this scene. "In what manner are you vexed, Sir?" he asked dryly.

"Come here and I'll show you."

Ianto hesitated for a heartbeat, then followed the beckoning finger around the desk to stand before him.

"You see, Mr. Jones, I appear to have an almighty hard-on..." here Jack indicated his lap, which was definitely displaying signs of said problem "...and my loyal man-servant has yet to relieve me of it."

Ianto made a show of solemnly examining the impressive bulge. "I can see how that might be vexing for you, Sir." He made sure not to let too much of his amusement into his voice and absolutely none of his relief. They'd played this game before, back when things were simple and there was only mere sexual attraction between them, and Ianto knew precisely what his next act was to be. "Shall I send the other, ah, servants to their quarters, Sir?" he asked, a bland smile upon his face. "The hour does grow late." It was three in the afternoon, but that didn't mean the team couldn't be sent home earlier than normal, especially as they were having a distinctly quiet day.

"No," Jack replied bluntly, surprising Ianto. "You're going to get on your knees right now and you're going to suck me for all you're worth."

The playful air had vanished, Jack's voice shifting to his firm commanding tone, and Ianto realised abruptly that he'd just allowed himself to be completely taken in by the other man. Irritation swept across his features, brow creasing and lips pressing into a thin line.

"I don't see you kneeling."

Ianto scowled down at the Captain. "The others are here."

Jack met his gaze without blinking. "I don't care."

"I do."

"I don't care if you care. I want you to do as you're told."

Ianto hesitated again. It was so hard to reconcile what he wanted with what his previous self might have done in such a situation. He'd been second-guessing himself ever since he'd given in to Jack, never quite sure whether he was driven by his newly embraced need to submit or if he would have gone along with the game anyway.

"If you're not on your knees in three seconds, I'll push you up against that window and fuck you raw." Jack tilted his head back to indicate the large pane of glass that looked out over the heart of the Hub. "Every time I pound into you, you'll slam against it and the others will hear. They'll look up and see you riding me right in front of them, your cock leaking and red, and when I make you scream they'll see your come erupt all over the window, all over your pristine suit, all over your face."

Ianto swallowed; there was no mistaking the determination behind those words. Jack would do as he claimed, without a care for who saw them, but he would do it purely to prove to Ianto who was in charge. He would not say such a thing without meaning it, because if he failed to see it through then Ianto would never obey him again in these kinds of situations.

"Three."

They had been performing this intricate dance for a little while now, testing each other's boundaries, seeing how far they could push, but this was the first time Jack had threatened to expose the secret they shared...and in such a _sadistic_ manner as well.

"Two."

He was doing it to torment Ianto, to force something that Ianto disapproved of – that is, fooling around during work hours – and to assert his power over the younger man, but he was also doing it with great enthusiasm. He'd obviously been hard from the moment Ianto had appeared, possibly even earlier as he'd planned the unfolding scene, and Ianto was faintly alarmed by the enjoyment Jack seemed to be experiencing from this performance.

"One."

Ianto dropped to his knees, heedless of any dirt upon the floor, eyes still firmly on Jack's. The Captain smirked and slid his hips forward a fraction, drawing attention back to his groin. "You haven't developed exhibitionism yet then?" he asked and Ianto glowered up at him in silence.

Deciding there was only one way to wipe the smug look from Jack's face, and to enable his escape as soon as possible, Ianto swiftly unfastened Jack's trousers, released his erection, and ducked his head to swallow the burning flesh to the root.

Jack sucked in a huge lungful of air before he could regain his composure and Ianto gave his own smirk as he pressed on the other man's hips to encourage them back down into the seat.

"Crafty," Jack conceded, not at all grudgingly, but then his hand came to rest upon the back of Ianto's head and he was suddenly pinned in place, Jack's cock deep in his throat, his nose within curls of musky hair, and his revenge lost in the burst of irrational panic that he was about to suffocate.

Ianto grabbed at Jack's legs, seeking leverage, but just as he yanked back, Jack let go, and Ianto's mouth left his cock with a wet 'pop'.

Gasping for air like a man drowning, Ianto fell onto his ass, whilst Jack sat back in his chair, grinning arrogantly at his victory. Neither said a word, the battle fought along their locked gaze, until Ianto could bear it no longer. His eyes slid away, coming to rest upon the door to the office, before they darted back to Jack.

The older man was lounging there with his trousers open, his exposed cock standing to attention, and Ianto wondered if that might be enough of a hindrance to let him reach the door without being caught.

But his brief contemplation of defiance was apparently perceived by Jack, who moved a hand to his erection and began to stroke it with slow lazy movements. Ianto was suddenly mesmerized by the flesh growing even firmer beneath such ministrations and all thought of escape dissipated from his mind.

"If I have to finish this," Jack said in a low voice, "next time will be worse."

Ianto barely heard the words themselves, still staring as he was at Jack's fingers, but he knew that tone and pushed himself up to kneel before the Captain again without another thought.

Jack released his cock and folded his hands behind his head, confidence radiating as strongly as the heat from his erection. Ianto licked his lips, gave one last glance at Jack's self-satisfied expression, and then bent forward to run his tongue across the slick head.

The familiar taste filled Ianto's mouth, but it seemed that much more acute for the position he found himself within. Even during the times Jack completely controlled his body, Ianto had always been confident that it was something only they were aware of. Now, at any moment, Tosh or Owen could walk into the unlocked room and find him sucking Jack's cock in the middle of the afternoon, and that thrill of fear added an entirely new level to the experience.

Ianto took the flesh into his mouth again, gradually this time, his previous intent to shock cast aside by both the knowledge that he needed to make this good and the enjoyment he always felt at tasting Jack in so intimate a manner.

The Captain shifted even further forward, seeking more of the warmth that hid behind Ianto's lips, and the young man brought his hands to rest on Jack's legs, subtly encouraging the rocking that eased each new inch further down his throat.

"Very good," Jack rumbled, voice thick with pleasure as Ianto's tongue undulated against his cock.

Fingers slipped into Ianto's hair, combing lightly through the strands and creating only the pretence of directing the young man's actions. Jack didn't have to hold his head in place, to lift or press or set the pace he desired, for Ianto slid his lips along the Captain's erection without any need for encouragement and his hands clenched willingly at Jack's thighs, body pushing closer, increasing the contact between them with growing hunger.

Another hand joined the first in Ianto's hair and the rolling hips picked up a steady rhythm to which the young man easily adapted, working the iron flesh with great skill. He bared his teeth, mischievously dragging them along the length of Jack's cock and causing the man above to give a full-body shudder.

Jack's breath hitched, his thrusts lengthening, and Ianto again took the change of pace in his stride, sucking hard to encourage the impending orgasm. The increased pressure helped Jack tumble up towards ecstasy and just as his control began to falter, Ianto stopped his own movements altogether, retreating until only the head of the older man's cock remained between his lips. His tongue flicked playfully over it, lightly tickling the leaking slit, and the teasing contact proved more than enough to bring Jack to completion. He slammed his hips upwards, both hands grasping at Ianto's head to hold it still whilst he sank himself deep into that sinful mouth and poured forth his heated essence.

A long and low groan accompanied the orgasm, reverberating through each point of contact between the two men and Ianto himself gave a little tremble of pleasure; his own dick, which had inevitably perked up during the preceding activity, throbbing even harder to hear Jack's earnest satisfaction. But that was irrelevant, Ianto realised, pulling back and letting Jack's cock slip from his lips.

He wiped his mouth and stood to leave, content that he'd done as commanded and earned an afternoon of peace from the Captain. But it seemed Jack had other plans, as he grabbed Ianto's wrist and yanked, causing him to stumble forward and fall gracelessly into the other man's lap.

"Oof!" Ianto yelped, too preoccupied trying to regain his balance to notice the arms winding around his body and pulling him back against Jack's chest. He did, however, notice the second a hand settled over his groin.

"Not so fast," Jack purred into his ear, rubbing at the hardness beneath his palm. "I don't think we're finished yet."

Ianto winced, feeling his cock swell further almost instantly and robbing him of the chance to deny Jack's observation. Instead he moaned deep in his throat, half in need, half in frustration at his body's weakness.

Jack chuckled warmly and began to unfasten Ianto's trousers, not only freeing his aching cock but also pushing the garment, along with his underwear, down over his hips. Ianto suddenly found himself sitting in Jack's lap with a rekindled erection pressed against his bare ass and a flash of insight as to what that meant.

"Jack!" he hissed, squirming within the circle of the immortal's arms. "Not now."

"Yes now," Jack corrected, pressing his mouth to Ianto's neck and nipping lightly just above his collar. His hand returned to Ianto's cock and the young man bit back another moan.

"The others will see," he protested weakly.

"Maybe." Jack continued to stroke Ianto steadily, whilst the fingers of his other hand circled the young man's opening. "Maybe not. Who can tell?"

The nonchalant tone infuriated Ianto, but he couldn't break away from Jack's grasp, and when a dry finger pushed past the first ring of muscle, his mind went almost entirely blank. Head falling back, Ianto's mouth hung open as Jack directed his fingertip straight to Ianto's prostate and massaged it ruthlessly.

"Oh God," Ianto groaned. "We shouldn't."

"And yet we will," the Captain informed him. He forced another finger into the trembling body and Ianto swallowed a whimper of pain. The only moisture easing Jack's way was their combined sweat and, though it stung, the fingers felt deliciously large and rough. "Do I have to use the window threat again?"

Ianto chewed on his tongue to keep from answering, fearful of what his response would be at that precise moment in time. He was so hard it hurt and the idea of being caught by their colleagues was doing precisely what Jack had clearly intended for it to do...that is to say, it was turning Ianto on more than ever. Not that the young man would actually _admit_ that to his lover, and he certainly wasn't going to say anything that would push Jack into carrying out such a threat, so he settled for growling instead, a meaningless reaction that nonetheless made Jack smile into his neck.

"Another day, perhaps," the Captain murmured. He licked at the skin beneath his lips. "Open the drawer."

Ianto's hand immediately shot out to the side, patting the air until he found the handle of the desk's top drawer. He knew he was to retrieve lubricant from it, and also knew there would _be_ lubricant in there (mainly because he'd been keeping that drawer stocked since they'd started sleeping together) and his fingers wrapped around the tube without having to search for it at all.

Jack took the tube from him, removing both hands to apply the gel to himself, whilst Ianto sat quivering with need and impatience. Soon, but after what had seemed an age to the young man, Jack's hands were back, encouraging Ianto's hips forward.

Ianto moved into place without complaint, the urge to get those fingers back on his erection as soon as possible overriding any thought of further protest or resistance. Thus, when he felt Jack's slick cock nudging at his hole, he pushed down without a second thought, impaling himself and moaning at the resulting ache of the sudden entry. He slapped his own hand over his mouth in the vain hope he could stifle the sound that had already escaped.

The moment Ianto was seated, Jack's hands slid up beneath his shirt, gliding across the warm skin of his back and then around his sides to his chest. Fingers pinched at his nipples as the immortal began to thrust upwards, the movement disjointed due to the loose hold he had upon his young lover.

Ianto reached for the desk, grasping the edge with both hands to steady himself and was immediately rewarded with deeper penetration from the additional leverage. His breath quickly descending into unashamed panting, Ianto pushed himself back to meet each plunge, the entire notion of resistance lost behind a veil of lust and pleasure. The thought of Tosh and Owen mere feet away from where he bounced on Jack's lap spurred him on, driving him to press down harder on the hard flesh. He tried to tell himself he was simply desperate to finish this as soon as possible, but the fact was that surrendering to Jack's domination was just so damn _easy_ nowadays.

The fingers abandoned his nipples as Jack rested his hands flat on his chest instead, helping Ianto move, though his rough palms caught on the sensitive nubs with every other downward press and the erratic contact sent a jolt of fire along Ianto's spine at random intervals.

"Ah..." he gasped, swiftly losing the ability to remain quiet any longer, "ah...J-Jack..."

"Hmm?" the other man responded idly, licking a bead of sweat from Ianto's neck.

"M-more," he begged, wiggling slightly in the hope that he could find more purchase than only his hands provided. His feet were currently pressed against Jack's shins, his legs prevented from spreading by the trousers caught around his thighs, and as such he couldn't lift his own body up far enough to better aide their frantic coupling.

"More? But the others might hear," Jack pointed out wryly, lips curving against his skin.

Ianto grimaced and chewed at his tongue, attempting to hold back the damning words that were surging up through his throat, but each bounce, each brush of fingers over his nipples, caused a flare of heat low in his stomach, and each push against his prostate stole another fraction of his resolve.

"I don't care!" he exclaimed abruptly through gritted teeth, squeezing his muscles around Jack's cock to echo the words of his final surrender.

Jack said nothing, merely gave a rumble of pure lust and dropped his hands to Ianto's hips, taking it upon himself to lift the other man almost entirely off his lap before slamming him back down again. The first of these violent movements dislodged a hiccup of surprised pleasure from Ianto's wet lips and each that followed was accompanied by a breathy gasp that told Jack precisely how far Ianto had capitulated – the young Welshman was not one for such noises unless truly lost within the haze of his own enjoyment.

Jack's own breathing was coming in short explosive bursts and Ianto could tell that his second orgasm was nearing quickly; not only due to the tight flesh surrounding his cock, but also because all pretence of resistance had left Ianto's actions. Though he may take great pleasure in the games they played, Ianto knew Jack always held back, just a fraction, and only really felt at ease when the charade fell apart and they were merely two beings giving into their physical desires.

Unwilling to get caught up in those familiar disturbing thoughts, Ianto turned his mind swiftly to more pressing matters, unclenching one hand from the edge of the desk and curling it around his neglected erection. Jack immediately noticed and slapped it away.

"Don't you dare," Jack told him, but his stern tone was nullified a moment later when his own fist grasped Ianto's bobbing cock instead.

Ianto surprised even himself with the ferocity in which he reacted to this new stimulation, hips rocketing up to plunge into the tunnel made of Jack's fingers, before pushing down and seeking another jolt from the source of ecstasy hidden within his body. Though his leverage was no greater than before, and only one of Jack's hands remained on his hip to help lift him, Ianto was able to make these movements with great success, fucking himself violently on the other man's iron-hard cock and clawing his way towards the bright numbing light just beginning to flicker behind eyelids he couldn't even recall closing.

"Ah...ah..."

"That's it," Jack murmured, somewhere far below Ianto's soaring mind. His body crashed against Ianto's, the slap of bare skin loud and indecent, and his hand tightened around the young man's engorged dick. The chair beneath them creaked alarmingly – not designed to hold two grown men, let alone two engaged in such enthusiastic activity – and then, without any warning, Ianto's body froze upon one upward thrust, orgasm ripping through him and sending ribbons of his seed across the blotter on the desk before them.

Jack let him pause there for a few weightless moments, mind completely blank and yet full to overflowing at the same time; bodily release combining with mental freedom and letting him drift in a place where there existed no care in the world. Then the Captain was moving again, encouraging Ianto back down and grazing his prostate with the tip of his cock once more, sending shivers of lingering bliss through the young man's body.

Ianto's limbs were heavy now, his energy sapped at attaining the beautiful summit, and he let Jack direct him, lost to the rippling aftershocks that each deep and steady push brought back to life. Jack's self-satisfied grin softened against his neck, lips becoming slack as his own orgasm rushed at him, and Ianto absently noted the increasing fervour of Jack's breathing and the resumed carnal motions.

In barely any time at all, Jack's fingers were back on his hips, digging in hard as he abruptly held Ianto tight to his lap. He arched back in the chair, before curling immediately forward again, and the minute thrusts that followed suggested he wished to be even deeper in Ianto's body than was physically possible. Then warmth flooded Ianto's gut and the eager pushing stopped altogether.

Jack moaned into Ianto's shoulder, fingers kneading at the flesh they still held in place, and Ianto let out a breath upon which fled a feeling of tension he hadn't even been aware of possessing. He slumped down in Jack's lap, relaxing his weight fully onto the other man and tilting his head to nudge against his lover's; a silent message of acknowledgement and gratitude.

The afterglow could not last long and both men knew it, so little time passed before Jack gave one last half-hearted thrust of his softening cock, sparking a final shudder of pleasure/pain in the pair of them, and then pulled out completely.

Ianto climbed off the Captain's lap, slightly bow-legged, his muscles throbbing and his only regret that he couldn't linger to draw out the moment. He pulled his trousers back up into place, conscious of the slight dribble of liquid on the inside of his thighs but unwilling to do anything about it just yet.

Having recovered his wits, by means of returning his suit to neatness again, Ianto glanced at the Captain, who was still slumped in his chair, legs akimbo and trousers unfastened. He had apparently seen fit to at least tuck himself away, but there was enough flesh left visible to draw Ianto's eyes downwards. He smiled, one corner of his mouth twisting with faint lewdness, but dragged his gaze back to meet Jack's own.

"Are you still vexed, Sir?" he asked lightly, leaning over the desk to wipe away the evidence of his recent pleasure with a handkerchief from his pocket. He could sense the risk of discovery growing with each passing minute and it seemed in everyone's best interest for the game to wrap up quickly so they could all get back to work.

But then Jack hummed, tilting his head pensively, and suddenly Ianto wasn't so confident that the other man shared his outlook. His gaze slipped to Jack's lap for a second time, unable to resist given the implication that the Captain could be hard again so soon. Jack looked down as well, but there was nothing to see there, and their eyes lifted to meet once more. Jack gave Ianto a crooked grin and shrugged. "Apparently not," he said. "Unfortunately."

Ianto glanced briefly to the ceiling before reaching up to adjust his tie. There was no mirror in Jack's office, but Ianto was sure Jack wouldn't let him leave if he looked as incredibly well-fucked as he felt.

_Then again..._

Ianto turned towards the rear of the room, to the lesser-used exit that would bring him out behind the water tower and thus far enough away from Tosh and Owen to avoid close scrutiny. Whether they'd heard anything or not, Ianto wasn't exactly eager to walk past them and risk seeing the blush on Toshiko's cheeks or the knowing leer in Owen's eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Jack declared, and Ianto looked back to see the other man finally refastening his trousers. "Out the way you came," he went on absently, eyes cast downwards as he straightened his clothes, though Ianto didn't doubt for a second that he was paying close attention to the Welshman's movements.

Ianto narrowed his eyes, perfectly aware that this was another display of the Captain's power, and paused to weigh up the consequences of defying him this late in the game. Was it best to simply give in, as he'd done consistently throughout the last half-hour, or would disobeying him now perhaps lead to some interesting form of punishment later on?

Ianto licked his lips and started to walk...


End file.
